Stupid Steamies, Dumb Diesels
by Rattle
Summary: This is the story of how an event changed Sodor FOREVER...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Stupid Steamies, Dumb Diesels**

**Sorry for deleting one of my stories! (Especially for those who ****added it to their favourites, followed and reviewed! You are all precious!) AND sorry for late updates because I went to Johore and there was no wi-fi whatsoever so I couldn't upload stories ****L****.**

**Ooh and this is Mr Narrator! He's going to narrate this story and the next few for you!**

_Hello, everybody!_

**I heard you are Mr Conductor's cousin?**

_We're distant._

**Oh. I see. Here's a key. **

_What do you need a key for when you're writing?_

**No, silly! I meant this type of key:**

**Bold=**Author

_Italics_=Narrator

**_Bold Italics_**=Character's thoughts

**Well, on with the story! Mr Narrator, do your stuff!**

_It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Sir Topham's father, Mr Thomas Hatt was the controller of the line. At that time, Sir Topham was just a boy. There were lots of engines, and you will find them very familiar. They are the 'ancestors' of the current engines on the railway. But, something was very different from the railway we know today. The diesels and steam engines lived in perfect harmony. But first, we shall look at Theodore, Thomas's lookalike and 'ancestor'._

**Theodore: **Hello, everybody!

_He had six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. He was the colour of muck._

**Theodore: **Hey! That's not funny!

_Sorry, but it's true. You're brown. Now stop making such a fuss or I'll tell Sir Thomas Hatt to repaint you black with bits of brown and blood red._

**Theodore: **Okay, okay, okay!

_Good. Now here comes Perry and Dom, Theodore's two best friends. Perry is short, chubby and cute and is blue, and Dom is a friendly diesel who is the most sensible out of the three. He is green. Perry is Percy's 'ancestor' while Dom is Diesel's 'ancestor', with the infamous pointy nose. They both call Theodore 'Theo'._

**Perry: **Hello! Welcome to the Island of Sodor!

**Dom: **Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you!

_Now none of you have been thinking how diesels and steamies became enemies. Well, maybe some of you. Well I'm going to tell you how they became enemies and it takes place in this story…_

_Dom and Theodore were shunting trucks together, and they were very happy indeed. They were also cracking jokes._

**Theodore: **Dom, why are elephants such bad dancers?

**Dom: **I don't know, Theo!

**Theodore****: **Because they have two left feet!

_They both cracked up, laughing._

**Dom: **Okay, what about this: What do you get if you cross a coal mine with a cow?

**Theodore: **Um… A coal-cow?

**Dom: **No! A pit-bull!

_They both laughed at that, too. But, there was someone who hated both steam engines and diesels. It was spying on the two friends._

**?: **Oh? The little engines have come out to play… So sweet! But (pauses dramatically) you all won't last for long. (Laughs manically) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Theodore: **(Hears the laugh) Did you hear that?

**Dom: **(Also hears the laugh) Yeah! It sounded…evil!

_They both looked at each other and gulped._

**Dom: **There must be a reasonable explanation!

**Theodore: **Okay tell me what kind of explanation can that be?

**Dom: **Um… a maniac laughing evilly? Which is _not_ a reasonable explanation?

**Theodore: **(Shivers) Ugh! Let's just forget about it, and carry on shunting, hmm?

_So they did, and when the day ended, they rushed back to Tidmouth Sheds and told Perry everything. _

**Perry: **So you're saying that you heard an evil, maniacal laugh?

**Theodore: **Yeah! It was monster super freaky!

**Jordan: **Do you mind?!

_They jumped. (Okay not literally but you get the idea) Then they turned their eyes to see Jordan, the biggest engine yet. He was black with red stripes and was Gordon's 'ancestor'. _

**Dom: **Sorry, Jordan. We were only talking.

**Jordan: **Well talk softly! Important engines need their beauty sleep.

_The three little mischiefteers snickered and talked about the day's events. Finally, after tons of gossiping, giggling and goofing, they went to sleep. But Perry stayed up to watch Harry pull the Flying Kipper. Harry was Henry's 'ancestor', and was red with yellow stripes. But he was quite friendly. _

**Perry: **He should be passing about…now!

_Harry thundered by and smiled at Perry._

**Harry: **Hi, Perry!

**Perry: **Goodbye, Harry!

_He watched admiringly at Harry as he ran off, into the darkness. Harry was a great friend; more like a brother or a father. He was rather quite the opposite of Henry when he first started out. _

**Perry: **(Sighs) I wish I could be like him! Rushing across the night sky, with the warm night breeze against my face…

_And soon he began imagining how great it would be to pull the Flying Kipper and be strong and kind and…_

**Theodore: **(Groans) Urgh, Perry can you stop sleep talking already?!

_Perry hadn't realised that he'd been mumbling about his imagination._

**Perry: **Oops, sorry! Goodnight, Theo!

**Theodore: **Goodnight, Perry. Sweet dreams!

_Perry drifted off to sleep with sweet dreams indeed._

**Ok I'm off to the next chapter!**

**_Ding Dong…_**

**Oh, that's my doorbell.**

**(Opens door) Why hello Percy!**

**Percy: **Mail for you Miss!

**Thank you! Goodbye! (Opens envelope) Oh, it's a RSVP letter from my brother. Time for a break! Tea's in the kitchen, Mr Narrator.**

_Thank you!_

**Stay tuned for important updates!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Narrow Gauge Engines

**Hello, everyone! Rattling Rattle is back! And so is Mr. Narrator.**

_Hi!_

**Let's continue, shall we?**

_It was a brand new morning on the Island of Sodor. Birds were chirruping their songs gaily, the trees rustled in the calm morning breeze and dew dropped off the smooth, shiny leaves. Theodore was on his way to meet two new engines at the docks._

**Theodore: **Ah, it's a beautiful morning!

_He chuffed happily until he reached Brendam. He looked around to find the two newbies._

**Theodore: **Where oh, where can they be?

_Suddenly, he heard someone calling for him._

**?: **Hello? Is someone there?

**Theodore: **Huh? Who are you?

**?: **We haven't got names yet.

**Theodore: **Then are you the new engines?

**?: **Yes, we are! But we're so small that they can't see us!

**Theodore: **Well…I can't see you guys either!

**?: **I _told _you it was no use!

**?: **What? At least he knows we're here. Oh, if only we had names.

**Theodore: **Err… Can you two stop arguing? I'm right here! Just tell me where you are!

**? & ?: **We're right beside you!

_He looked to his side, but all he could see were a bunch of crates._

**Theodore: **All I see are crates!

**?: **We're behind the crates!

**Theodore: **Oh. Well, how am I going to move these crates?

**?: **Ask the crane!

_Theodore looked up to see an olive green crane. He had 'Grumpy' printed on both sides._

**Theodore: ****_That must be his name. _**Excuse me, Mr. Grumpy!

_The crane looked down to see a very excited brown engine that looked like a cockroach._

**Grumpy: **What do ya want?

**Theodore: **Can you lift these crates up? I'm supposed to bring two new engines to their new home!

**Grumpy: **I won't help!

_He turned away arrogantly._

**?: **Please, sir! Or you can lift _us_ up!

**Grumpy: **Huh! I'd rather lift the crates! Alright, alright, I'll lift the crates!

_The workmen loaded the crates onto Grumpy's hook and he lifted them up. Theodore saw two little red engines on two flatbeds. One of them was a saddle tank. _

**Engine 1: **Hello! We came all the way from Wales.

**Engine 2: **We're brothers.

**Theodore: **Well that's no surprise you two look exactly like each other!

_They all laughed._

**Theodore: **Speaking of which how old are you two?

**Engine 1: **I have no idea!

**Engine 2: **I me too, but I know this guy's two years older than me.

**Theodore: **Okay… Say, why are you on flatbeds?

**Engine 1: **We're narrow gauge engines!

**Theodore: **Narrow gauge? Oh yeah! The Fat Controller said that he was going to run a new narrow gauge line!

**Engine 2: **Yup! We're gonna be the first two engines!

**Theodore: **Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

_He buffered up to the two flatbeds and the men coupled him up and he chuffed off, singing silly songs and telling jokes and stories with the two narrow gauge engines._

**Theodore: **Jingle bells, my wheels smell, I need to wash them…

**Engine 2: **Oh what a stench, it will be when you don't wash them…

**Engine 1: **Hahahahahaha!

_They arrived at the new railway, which ran from a quarry to Crovans Gate. The two little engines marvelled at the railway. Theodore himself was surprised at how beautiful it was. There was a lake in the woods called 'Skarloey' and a beautiful waterfall near a station called 'Rheneas'. _

**Engine 2: **Wow~

**Theodore: ****_How cute!_**

_The two red engines were lifted down onto the rails. Theodore looked around, searching for Sir Thomas Hatt. _

**Theodore: **Where is he? Ah, there he is! But…who's that?

_There he was, Sir Thomas Hatt. He had brought his son along, and was talking to a thin and tall man who was wearing glasses and had a little boy by his side._

**Theodore: **Hello, sir!

_The Fat Controller turned around and smiled._

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **Ah, hello Theodore! This is Mr. Percy and his son, Percival. Mr. Percy is going to be the controller of this new narrow gauge railway.

**Mr. Percy: **Hello, Theodore! Nice to meet you. Are these the new engines? They look very eager indeed.

_The two engines beamed._

**Engine 1: **Um… Sir? Can we have names, please?

**Mr. Percy: **Of course! I just need to think of names…But for now, you shall be the number 1 and your brother shall be number 2.

**No. 2: **Oh yeah! Can we start work now? Please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?

**Mr. Percy: **Ha-ha! I like an eager engine! Okay, you two can start work, but do you know what to do?

**No.2: **Err… No!

**Mr. Percy: **Well, it's about time you do! Well, I have to go, Theodore. I have to teach these two youngsters what to do! Goodbye! Come on, No. 1 and No.2.

_The two engines beamed and blew their whistles happily._

**No. 1: **Thank you, Theodore!

**No. 2: **Thank you so much! Goodbye!

**Theodore: **Goodbye you two! Hope you have a great time here on Sodor!

_No. 1 & No.2 chuffed off with Mr. Percy in No. 1's cab. He left Sir Thomas Hatt to take care of Percival along with Topham._

**Topham: **Your dad's really cheerful!

**Percival: **He always is! Sometimes it makes me feel like he should have been named 'Perky' instead.

_The two boys laughed, and were getting along very well indeed._

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **Come on, you two! Chop chop, get in the car! It's time for high tea.

_They got in the car and drove away. Theodore blew his whistle and went off to collect Anna and Clara, his two very faithful coaches._

**Theodore: **Hello, Anna; Clara!

**Anna & Clara: **Hello Theo!

_He coupled up to them and set off towards Knapford Station to pick up their passengers. _

**Theodore: **I met two new engines today! They are part of the new narrow gauge railway.

**Anna: **Wow! What are their names?

**Theodore:** They don't have names yet; they're temporarily called No. 1 and No.2.

**Clara: **Oh poor lambs! Imagine; no names! Just numbers! Oh my, my, my.

**Anna: **Engines in Japan are the same! They don't have names.

_But Theodore was not paying attention to them. He was thinking of suitable names for the two little engines._

**Clara: **…It's so terrible and-Theodore? Are you okay?

**Theodore: **Jamie and Josh? Nah! Christopher and Connor? Nope! Robin and Rudy? Uh-uh! Argh!

**Clara: **What on earth are you doing?!

**Theodore: **Just thinking of names for those two little whippersnappers.

**Anna: **Aw, how sweet! You little sugar pot!

**Clara: **You little mite! Okay, what about…Travis and Troy?

**Theodore: **Ha-ha! Thanks you two! Nah, I don't think that suits red.

**Clara: **Thinkin' of colours now, eh Theo? Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

_And they all laughed into Knapford station. There was another brown engine, but it was a tender engine called Edwin. He was old and wise, and his eyes sparkled whenever he helped someone as he was kind. _

**Theodore: **Hello, Edwin! Beautiful day, isn't it?

**Edwin: **(Smiles) Why hello, Theodore! Yes, 'tis quite a beautiful day. I heard that you delivered two new narrow gauge engines for the new narrow gauge railway. It must've been an honour!

**Theodore: **(Smiles) Yes, it was! But it's a shame that they don't have names yet.

**Edwin: **My, my. Very sad indeed, but at least they like this island-don't they?

**Theodore: **Yes, of course! Both of them were very eager to start work; especially the younger one.

**Edwin: **Oh? They're brothers?

**Theodore: **Yes indeed! Oh, that's the guard's whistle. Better be off, bye!

**Edwin: **Goodbye Theodore! Have a nice day.

_Theodore blew his whistle and chuffed off. After the day's work, he went back to Tidmouth sheds._

**Perry: **Bad news, Theo! Dom is sick and has to spend the night over at Crovans Gate!

**Theodore: **Oh no! Poor Dom.

**Perry: **But don't worry; I'm sure he'll get better soon! Ooh, maybe we can go visit him first thing in the morning!

**Theodore: **Good idea, Perry! (yawns) And goodnight!

_They both went off to sleep, happily._

**Okay! That's all for now, catch ya later!**

_What do you mean "catch"?_

**As in, "see ya later"! DUH!**

_I see. Well, let's leave this crazy writer to start writing!_

**I AM NOT CRAZY!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dom's Ill!

**Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Breaking news: new chapter is now here! **

_Puh-leeze! Just get on with this story already!_

**Okay fine! Party pooper! **

_The next morning, Perry and Theodore set off towards Crewe; the most famous place to fix poorly engines. _

**Perry: **Theo, you _did_ get the surprise truck, right?

**Theodore: **Yup! It's right behind me! Did _you _get the flatbed of flowers?

**Perry: ** Of course! I wouldn't leave it behind! Come on, let's go! We have jobs, you know.

**Theodore: **I know, you daft engine! Get a move on, let's go! We're going to be late!

_They both rushed off, giggling. After a while of huffing and puffing, they finally saw the big sign of 'Crewe'. _

**Theodore: **We're here! Come on, let's surprise Dom!

_They peeked in the workshop. There, they saw a poor Dom sleeping soundly in a corner, face paler than the moon._

**Theodore: **(Whispers) Poor Dom!

_Suddenly, a workman walked towards them._

**Workman: **'mornin chaps! 'Came to see the sick guy eh?

**Perry: **Um… Yes! He's our friend. We've even brought gifts for him!

**Workman: **Well, bless me! You two are true friends, alright. What are ya waitin' for? Come on in!

_The workman lead them towards Dom, slowly and quietly to give him a surprise._

**Workman: **(Whispers) On the count of three, we'll all yell "SURPRISE!" Okay?

_The engines agreed._

**Workman: **One… Two… THREE!

**Workman, Perry & Theodore: **SURPRISE!

_Dom woke up immediately. He was confused, but when his vision finally cleared, he saw it was his dear friends._

**Dom: **Thank you so much you guys!

**Theodore: **That was the least we could do! Are you okay? Does it hurt somewhere?

**Workman: **Hey, hey, I'm the one who does fixing here, Chocolate!

**Theodore: **Did you just call me chocolate? Nobody has called me Chocolate if they don't know my name. Instead, they call me _Cockroach_! But thank you so much! Chocolate is _way_ better than Cockroach.

**Workman: **Aww shucks, it was nothin'. Anyway, your friend Apple can go home in two days or so.

**Perry: **_Two days_?! Are you nuts?!

**Workman: **Whoa, Blueberry. I'm not a squirrel, okay? Look, it's better than two weeks, right? So go and chillax!

**Perry: **(Dumbfounded) What is…_chillax_?

**Workman: **It's when you chill out, as in relax. Now come on, you two! You have jobs, and I need to do your friend's daily check-up! Off you toot!

**Perry: **But what about our gifts?

**Workman: **Leave 'em by your friend; that way they'll always be by his side and it'll make him feel better.

**Theodore: **Okay!

_He and Perry shunted their gifts to the side of Dom._

**Theodore: **Done. Thank you, Mister Workman!

**Workman: **Call me Gerald!

**Theodore: **Okay, then. Thank you, Gerald! Goodbye, Dom!

**Perry: **Goodbye, Gerald! Get well soon, Dom!

_They both left. The next day, they went to see Dom again._

**Perry: **Dom! Gerald!

**Muffled Voice: **Over here!

_They chuffed towards corner of the big workshop._

**Theodore: **Gerald? Dom?

**Dom: **(Weakly) Over…here…

_Dom was high above the rails, and Gerald was in a storage room, digging for something._

**Perry: **Gerald? What are you looking for?

**Gerald: **An 'ol screwdriver! Your friend here is sick because he's lost a few bolts or two! But I just can't seem to find the damn thing!

**Theodore: **Strange. I always thought a screwdriver was a workman's best friend!

_Gerald stopped throwing things out of the storage room and looked at Theodore with his hands on his hips._

**Gerald: **Look here, sonny! Whoever told you that?

**Theodore: **Um… My driver! He _always _has either a sooty sandwich or screwdriver in his hand.

**Gerald: **Well I'm _not _a driver, so there! (Turns around and turns back again) My best friends are wheels, pistons, and 'ol Steamer!

**Perry: **Old Steamer? Who's that?

**Gerald: **My beautiful engine in the States. She's standing proudly in a museum now.

**Perry: **You're from America?! Cool! But why did you come to Sodor?

**Gerald: **Because I dreamed of being a workman in a huge workshop. And here I am!

**Theodore: **But aren't there any big workshops in America?

**Gerald: **Oh yes, tons of thousands of them! But I didn't like any of them, so I came here.

**Perry: **I see. Well, we're so glad you're here!

**Gerald: **Heheh. Anyway, I have to go back into searching! It's like panning gold in the Mississippi river!

**Theodore: **(Whispers) Do you think we could help him?

**Perry: **(Whispers) How?! When we asked him a ton of questions just now and he just got mad!

**Theodore: **(Whispers) We'll go to Georgina!

_Georgina was the owner of a hardware store. She was Miss Jenny's mother. The two cheeky engines slipped off and left Dom agape with Gerald tossing out bits and bobs from the storage room._

**Theodore: **Hello? Is anyone in there?

_They looked through the glass window and saw Georgina unpacking new stock._

**Perry: **GEORGINA!(Blows whistle)

_Georgina comes rushing out._

**Georgina: **What's going on?!

**Theodore: **We were wondering if you had any screwdrivers, Georgina.

**Georgina: **Well that depends on what type of screwdriver you want.

**Perry: **I thought all screwdrivers were the same!

**Georgina: **No! There are flat-head screwdrivers and Philips-head screwdrivers. And they're all different sizes!

**Theodore: **Okay, then… But we don't know which screwdriver we want!

**Georgina: **Eh? Why?

**Perry: **Because we're getting one for our friend the workman Gerald. He's fixing our diesel friend, Dom, and he needs a screwdriver but can't find one.

**Georgina: **That won't do! I know! I'll lend you a Philips-head and flat-head screwdriver. Once he's finished, you can give it back to me. Ta-ta, then!

_She handed the screwdrivers to Theodore's driver, and they set off._

**Perry: **Gerald! Gerald? Are you there?

**Gerald: **I'm over here!

_They chuffed again towards the corner. They saw Gerald sitting beside the storage room, eating ham-and-cheese sandwiches with a can of soda._

**Gerald: **Just takin' a break. What brings you two back 'ere?

**Theodore: **Well… we saw you looking for a screwdriver and when you couldn't we went to Georgina's hardware store to get you one but we didn't know whether it was a flat-head or a Phi-whatever-you-call it-head. So, we've got you both of them!

_Theodore's driver picked up the two screwdrivers and handed them to Gerald._

**Gerald: **This flat-head will do just fine! Thank so much you two!

_He went back to fixing Dom, who was fast asleep._

**Gerald: **There! Good as new! Now, he just needs some rest and he'll be alive and kickin' in no time!

**Perry: **But engines don't have legs!

**Theodore: **He meant full of life, Perry, don't be an incompetent engine.

**Perry: **Oh. Well, we'd better let Dom rest then. Come on, Theo, let's go! Bye, Gerald!

**Theodore: **Alright then. Ta-ta, Gerald!

**Gerald: **Adios, amigos!

**Theodore: **What's that?

**Gerald: **It means, "Goodbye, friend." in Spanish. There are _millions_ of Spanish speakers in the States. Now didn't you say you had to leave?

**Theodore: **Oh yes! Well, goodbye then!

_They both chuffed off to do their daily chores. The next day, they raced to Crewe and saw Dom smiling, as happy as ever. _

**Dom: **Hey you guys! I missed you _so _much!

**Theodore: **Us too! We thought you'd never be better again!

**Perry: **Yeah! And we've got to thank Gerald too. Where is he?

**Gerald: ** (Pops out behind Dom) Surprise, surprise!

**Theodore & Perry: **Gerald!

**Gerald: **Heh. Your friend's as good as new! Oh and here's the screwdriver. Thank you so much for it!

**Theodore: **Don't thank us, thank Georgina!

**Gerald: **Who's Georgina?

**Perry: **She's the nice lady who works at the hardware store just around the corner. You can't miss it.

**Gerald: **Hmm… I _have _seen that shop a few times. Alright, I'll go say my thanks later on.

**Theodore: **Well, thanks a lot for your help, Gerald. We'll see you around!

**Dom: **Yes, thank you so much for your help in fixing me.

**Gerald: **Bye, Chocolate! Bye, Pear! Bye, Blueberry!

_They left and went back to Tidmouth, for it was very late when Dom was fixed._

**Perry: **How dare he call me Blueberry!

**Theodore: **But it suits you! You're blue, and your body is round! So it suits you!

**Dom: **I have to say, he _does _have a point.

**Perry: **_Whose side are you on?!_

_And they all laughed to sleep._

**Right, that's done. Whew! Sorry for the delay; I had tons of homework and I am reading a very interesting book** **right now.**

_What book is it?_

**The Railway Children. You know I love railways, trains and all stuff that comes with coal!**

_So do you like fireplaces?_

**I live and ****_am _****in Malaysia! It's too hot to have a fireplace here you incompetent fool!**

_Sorry._

**Ugh, never mind. So long!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welsh Memories

**Now that this chapter is done, let's begin! Mr. Narrator, what are you doing?**

_(Nom)… Eating… (Nom) a piece of… (Nom) cake! (Gulp)_

**Mr. Narrator! I called you here to ****_narrate_****, not pig yourself out with cake!**

_Sorry. Let's begin!_

_At the narrow gauge railway, No.1 and No.2 were busily working; pulling and pushing trucks of slate._

**No.2: **This work is fun! I _love _this quarry!

**No.1: **Yeah! I just wish we could have names, though. Then we'd have the most perfect life _ever_!

**No.2: **True enough. I really like the waterfall next to the station! It's called Renaas, right? Ooh, ooh, ooh and the lake in the woods, it's called, it's called… Skarlo… lo…

_Now that's the cute thing about kids; they always pronounce words wrongly__._

**No.1: **(Smiling) Skarloey and Rheneas.

**No.2: **Yeah, whatever you just said!

_Theodore came along, pulling Anna and Clara._

**Theodore: **Hello, you two! Anna, Clara, these are the narrow gauge engines I've been talking about.

**No.1: **You've been talking about us?!

**Theodore: **Yeah! You guys are practically _famous_!

**No.2: **Yahoo!

_But No.1, being the kind of shy one, was a teensy bit scared._

**No.1: **I hope engines don't come pouring in just to see us, it'd be _horrible_!

**No.2: **Are you being a coward?! Lots of people come to visit us and you weren't even scared!

**No.1: **I just don't like big crowds! Humans are okay, but engines are not-so-good!

**No.2: **Well I like them!

**Theodore: **Hey quit it, you two!

**No.1:** Okay.

**No.2: **Oh yeah, I heard that there's going to be a _huge _party held for us!

**No.1: **Don't speak malarkey!

**No.2: **Mala-what? Is that some sort of bird?

**No.1: **No! It means nonsense.

**No.1: **Well I ain't speaking maral… merel… mara-whatever-you-said! It's true! Right, Theo?

**Theodore: **Er… Um…

_Theodore didn't know _what _to say. _

**Theodore: **(Loudly) Oh my! Look at that big, shiny, flying, object! I wonder what it is.

**No.1 & No.2: **Where?!

_At that very moment, Theodore rushed off._

**No.2: **Hey, where does he think he's going?

**No.1: **Never mind, leave him be. He has other places to go to anyway.

**No.2: **If you say so… I miss Wales a little, just a tiny bit.

_And he burst into tears._

**No.1: **There, there. There's no use crying.

**No.2: **(Sniff) But… I… miss… Wales… so… much!

**No.1: **Remember when you and Dolgoch were made?

_The flashback started when Dolgoch and No.2 were made. _

**Talyllyn: **Hey, do you twink our brothers are gowing to be finiwshed shoon?

**No.1: **I twink so.

_No sooner had he said that, the two engines were finished. They both started to wail. Talyllyn and No.1 started to cry too. Imagine that, four baby narrow gauge engines crying at the top of their lungs, echoing around the metal walls of a workshop. Finally, the workmen managed to calm the babies down._

_For a moment, the newborn-I mean newly-mades had sparkles in their eyes; looking at their two year-old brothers._

_They returned back to the future._

**No.1: **You know you and Dolgoch were so _cute _when you were born; much cuter than me and Talyllyn.

**No.2: **Really?

**No.1: **Yeah.

**No.2: **What else is there that you remember?

**No.1: **About that time when you were four years old. It was when me and Talyllyn had to teach you Welsh. You and Dolgoch were chasing each other!

_The flashback starts again, this time in the quarry where Dolgoch and No.2 were chasing each other, but kept on stumbling._

**No.2: **Bet you can't catch me!

**Dolgoch: **Bet I can!

**Talyllyn: **_Dolgoch, Rheneas! Come here this instant!_

**Dolgoch: **Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya! We won't!

**No.1****_:_** _Rhif 2! Dolgoch! Dewech yma hyn o bryd!_ **Dolgoch & No.2: **Yes, Skarloey. _The flashback ended._ **No.2: **I'm so glad that we aren't learning Welsh now! _No.1 glared at No.2._ **No.1: **How dare you! We're Welsh, you know! **No.2: **Sorr-ee. **Okay, that's done! I am a bit slow nowadays because I have a ton of homework and I have a special project that's gonna come up soon after I finish this series.**


	5. Chapter 5: Theodore Goes Fishing

**I am literally bursting with story ideas and drawings (deviantart!). But right now, let's get going with it! Mr. Narrator, please start.**

_Righto!_

_It was nighttime on the Island of Sodor. The engines were tittering amongst themselves. As usual, Theodore, Perry and Dom were talking together._

**Dom: **Ah, it's so wonderful to see the docks and the big containers of fish…

**Perry: **Really? Then did you go today?

**Dom: **Yes, it was wonderful!

**Theodore: **Gee, I'd sure like to go fishing!

_Perry and Dom stared at each other for a moment and burst into a fit of laughter._

**Theodore: **Hey, what's so funny?!

**Dom: **(Laughing) Hahahahahaha! Oh Theo, engines aren't _built _to fish!

**Perry: **Yeah, Theo! Fishing, Hahahahahaha!

_After a few more laughter and protests, they fell asleep. The next morning, which was a fine summer morning, Theodore woke up to find himself the earliest to rise._

**Theodore: ****_That's strange. Why am I the most early to rise? Usually it's Edwin who wakes up first._**

_Suddenly The Fat Controller's car rolled up and he got out._

**Mr. Thomas: **Ahem, good morning, Theodore!

**Theodore: **Good morning, sir. What is it that I have to do today?

**Mr. Thomas: **You have to take passengers, of course. Now, off you go! (Shouts) _Get to work lazy trains!_

_All of the engines immediately woke up._

**Mr. Thomas: **Come on, chop-chop! My railway can't have delayed trains, you know.

_While Mr. Thomas gave every engine their jobs, Theodore set off to collect Anna and Clara._

**Theodore: **Hello Anna, Clara!

**Anna: **Good morning, Theodore!

**Clara: **Howdy, Theo!

**Theodore: **Come on, let's go! We can't have our passengers waiting, you know.

**Anna & Clara: **Yes, yes, we know!

_Theodore set off to Maithwaite, feeling very proud indeed. When all the passengers got on, Theodore quickly set off. Theodore's driver, Jonathan, wanted to refill Theodore's water tank first before going off, as the journey to the next stop was a very long way away. But Theodore didn't stop!_

**Jonathan: **Whoa, whoa, easy there, boy! We've got to refill your tank!

**Theodore: **Nonsense! I refilled it yesterday, so it should be _fine_!

_It was completely pointless arguing with Theodore. So Jonathan just sighed and continued on. When they were halfway there, they had to cross a bridge._

**Theodore: **Phew! I'm getting thirstier…and thirstier… I'm pooped!

_Theodore stopped right in the middle of the bridge. _

**Jonathan: **Oh, you silly engine! Now look what you've done! The passengers will get very, very cross.

_Suddenly, James, Theodore's driver, had a splendid idea._

**James: **Hey, John! Why don't we fill Theo with river water?

_Jonathan stepped out of Theodore's cab and peered out across the bridge. It was a muddy river with a few apple trees by its side and some people dozily fishing._

**Jonathan: **James, are you _sure _we can use this water?

**James: **Sure I'm sure!

**Jonathan: **But how are we going to get it?

**James: **With _this_!

_James proudly produced a… holey bucket?!_

**Jonathan: **You're gonna use _that _to collect water?! It's got at least _ten _holes in it!

**James: **(Carrying the bucket out of Theodore's cab) Well it's better than nothing! You got any rope?

_Jonathan walked back into Theodore's cab. He began tossing a bunch of things out of it, like Gerald was. Speaking of Gerald, guess where he is! Yup, he was one of the guys' who were fish-dozing. And while he was dozing, an apple fell on his head._

**Gerald: **Ouch! (Rubs head) Hey! There's Chocolate! Phew, he looks hot!

_He did look very hot. He was blowing air in and out; his cheeks were as red and big as the apples on the trees. Meanwhile, Jonathan was throwing a spade, a mouldy sandwich, a tree branch, a broken piston out of Theodore's cab._

**James: **How long do you have to throw things out and hit me in the face or destroy the environment?

**Jonathan: **Um, until I find the bloody rope? Now shut up!

_James walked-or rather, ducked, away from the lunatic. He then noticed a man who was in his twenties, wearing a white shirt and overall with a straw hat. This, of course, was Gerald. Gerald stopped fishing for a moment and ran up the hill beside the bridge and stopped right in front Theodore._

**Gerald: **Oh My Giddy Texas Star! What's happened to him? He's gonna melt!

**James: **Apparently, he didn't take on water at the last station and is suffering from dehydration.

**Gerald: **And what's the mad man doing throwing stuff out of the 'ol boy?

**James: **He's finding a rope, so I can tie it to this bucket and throw it down to fetch water.

**Gerald: **(Singing) There's a hole in my bucket, dear Liza, dear Liza, there's a hole in-

**Jonathan: **Never mind about Liza! Just _where _is the rope?!

**Gerald: **Look, just stop wasting time already; I've got a bucket down there. Maybe I can fetch the water for you?

**James: **Oh yes, that shall be very helpful, and it will be much better than this holey old thing.

_So Gerald ran down the hill again. He picked up his bucket, scooped up a full bucket of water, and ran back up the hill again._

**Gerald: **There, this should do it!

**James: **Thank you _so _much, you're a lifesaver!

**Gerald: **No prob. The name's Gerald.

**James: **I'm James. The nutcase is Jonathan. (Shouts) Jonathan, you can stop flinging things out now; we've got water!

**Jonathan: **Really?! That's great!

**James: **While I refill Theodore, you can clean up the mess you've made.

**Jonathan: **Yes, yes, okay, fine!

**Gerald: **I'll help you, Jonathan!

_Soon, the mess was cleared up and Theodore's tank refilled._

**James: **Well, we're off! Thank you again, Gerald. Oh and here's your bucket. (Hands Gerald the bucket)

**Gerald: **No sweat. Hey, come to Crewe once in a while; I work there.

**James: **Sure! We'll come and see you whenever Theo needs fixing. (Pats Theodore) Feeling better, old boy?

**Theodore: **Oh yes! (Gasps) Gerald! What are you doing here?

**Gerald: **It's my day off and I've come here to fish! But it seems that all the fish in the river has vamoosed!

**Jonathan: **Too many people fish here; it's the only river in Sodor.

**Gerald: **Don't the fish come from the sea?

**Jonathan: **Nope. The river current's too strong; it pushes the fish out if they want to go in.

**Gerald: **Then it's no use fishing! I'll just go to one of my colleague's house to cook. Tata!

_Gerald picked up his thing and ran off._

**Jonathan: **Let's continue on.

_Right after they set off, Theodore felt a sharp pain in his boiler._

**Theodore: **Ooooooooooh! I have a boiler ache!

**Jonathan: **What?! James, I thought you said the water in the river was safe to use!

**James: **Well he's not a human; what could be wrong with him? Never mind, Theo, only three more minutes to the station! Do you think you can do it?

**Theodore: **(Groaning) Ooooh….. I think so…

_And he struggled on to the last station. By then, steam was dangerously pouring and shooting out of Theodore._

**Jonathan: **Oh dear! James, go to the Stationmaster and call another engine to take away Anna and Clara. I'll take Theodore to Crewe. Hopefully Gerald's there…

_And Theodore was in Crewe._

**Theodore: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

_Jonathan looked around for Gerald. Then he suddenly remembered that it was Gerald's day off._

**Jonathan: **Oh no, this is a _catastrophe_!

_He called up Sir Thomas Hatt, and explained what had happened._

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **Oh my. I'd better go see this for myself. Inspector, come along with me, please.

**Inspector: **Yes, sir.

_They got into The Fat Controller's car and set off at full speed. When they arrived, their jaws touched the ground. _

**Inspector: **My, my! This will need inspecting!

_He took a ladder and climbed up to take a look inside Theodore's boiler._

**Inspector: **Um, sir… do you see _fish_?

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **Fish? Preposterous! Let me see!

_The inspector climbed down the ladder and The Fat Controller climbed up it. After looking closely for a while, he did indeed see fish._

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **Looks like we need to do some fishing. Fetch the fishing poles!

**Inspector: **That's the problem, sir; we don't have poles or bait!

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **Well go buy some, and make it snappy!

_The inspector ran off as fast as he could, and came back with a small bucket, four fishing rods and a jarful of worms._

**Inspector: **Here, one for each of us.

_Soon, they cast their lines into Theodore's cab. Finally, the Inspector caught it and Theodore slowly stopped steaming._

**Theodore: **That's much, _much _better!

_The Inspector ran off again and came back with potatoes, a frying pan and matches._

**Sir Topham Hatt: **Great! We can have fish and chips for dinner.

_So they cooked the fish and ate it. That night, everyone was laughing at Theodore's incident._

**Jordan: **Heheh… looks like the pipsqueak went fishing!

**Dom: **Looks like you got your wish granted, Theo!

_They all laughed at Theodore, until he could stand it no more._

**Theodore: **(Shouts) _THAT'S ENOUGH!_

_Everybody stopped and apologized._

**Theodore: **That's okay you all. Now go to sleep!

**Phew, finished! Mr. Narrator… Is someone at the door?**

_Nobody. Why?_

**I thought I heard something… (Opens door) Where are you?**

**NGEs: **BOOO!

**AIIIIIIIIIE! What do you think you all were doing, sneaking up on me like that? **

**Rheneas: **We came to visit you!

**Well for one thing you all are too old for these kind of things, two this isn't Halloween and three I am not sick!**

**Sir Handel: **Just a trick!

**You little rascals!**

_Ahem. Apparently the author has gone on a wild goose chase to catch the Narrow Gauge engines…_


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Sodor, Jamie

**Hello everyone! Today, we're going to introduce a new character today! **

_Who is it?_

**Read this script, then you'll know.**

_Right…_

_It was another bright summer's day on Sodor. The engines were very excited as there was a new engine coming this afternoon._

**Dom: **I hope he shall be sensible!

**Perry: **I wish he's silly!

**Theodore: **I think he'll be brown!

**Harry: **Maybe he likes fish?

**Edwin: **May he be kind…

**Jordan: **I hope he's a tender engine!

_A moment later, all the engines were arguing about what he would be like._

**Harry: **He will like fish!

**Theodore: **Don't be daft, Harry! Nobody likes fish! He'll be brown!

**Edwin: **Theo, you've already got me! I think he shall be very kind.

**Perry: **Don't be soppy, Edwin! He'll be silly!

**Harry: **And he'll cause more trouble!

**Perry: **And who would like fish?!

**Dom: **I do, you nincompoop! And he shall be sensible!

**Edwin: **We're already sensible enough!

**Gordon: **Well, some engines are _not _sensible!

**Perry: **Says the man who is nothing but a bloated licorice elephant!

_Suddenly, Sir Thomas Hatt came, but the engines were so busily arguing that they didn't notice him._

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **SILENCE!

_The engines hushed, and looked at each other._

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **I have received the new engine. His name is Jamie, and I tested him by giving him his first job, but unfortunately they were trucks, troublesome trucks, and now he is in deep trouble! Theodore, I need you to take the Breakdown Train.

**Theodore: **You mean those weird crane thingies, sir?

**Sir Thomas Hatt: **Yes, Theodore, now hurry!

_Theodore coupled up to one of the cranes and raced off with the engines looking anxiously at him._

**Harry: **Do you think the new engine's going to be alright?

**Edwin:** I hope so. If not, there'll be trouble…

_Meanwhile, Theodore thundered across the tracks, trying to find the broken engine._

**Theodore: **Where could he be?

**Jonathan: **Look, Theo! Over there!

_Theodore stopped with a jerk, and there he was. An engine in the cow fields, with a mother cow mooing at him and a bunch of troublesome trucks behind him, half of them still on the track._

**Theodore: **(Gasps) Are you alright?

**Jamie: **I just have broken my brakes that are all. They're made out of wood; when I was at full speed, sparks flew out and burnt my brakes.

**Theodore: **Oh my! Well I'll lift up these trucks first and then I'll lift you up, is it okay?

**Jamie: **Sure! (Sighs) Hey, what's your name?

**Theodore: **(While lifting up trucks) I'm Theodore. You're Jamie, right?

**Jamie: **Yeah. Nice to meet you, Theodore!

**Theodore: **Since you're my friend now, you can call me Theo!

**Jamie: **Thank you so much, Theo!

**Theodore: **You're welcome! (To the trucks) How could you do this to a new engine?! Do you know how bad that is?!

**Troublesome Trucks: **(Sheepishly) Sorry Theodore.

**Theodore: **Don't apologize to me, apologize to Jamie!

**Troublesome Trucks: **We're sorry, Jamie.

**Jamie: **That's alright. In my old railway, big, strong engines came up on you and would bash you and you would derail and you'd get the blame.

**Theodore: **That's horrible!

**Jamie: **I know, right?

**Theodore: **Well you need not worry anymore! This island is the best place in Britain! No, Europe! No, the whole wide world!

_Jamie laughed at Theodore's enthusiasm and that made Theodore happy too. A day after Jamie's accident, he was sent to Crewe to get proper brakes and a new coat of paint. _

**STH: **Right, Jamie, it's about time for a new coat of paint for you. What would you like?

**Jamie: **Umm… Purple please, sir!

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoever heard of a _purple_ engine?!_

**I can't think of any more ****colours****, numbskull! Plus, the Culdee Fell engines are purple too, so get on with the story!**

_Okay, okay! Geez, no need to get so upset! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! Jamie got his new, fresh coat of royal purple with gold and red lining._

**STH: **You look stunning, Jamie. A fresh new coat of paint for a fresh new beginning of your life here.

**Gerald: **He looks fine mighty all right. I just need to take out 'em damn brakes and replace 'em with new proper metal ones.

**STH: **(Startled) Where did _you_ come from?!

**Gerald: **Gerald at your service, sir. I'm the one who fixed your green diesel.

**STH: **Gerald, eh? Your dedication to this railway is very much appreciated.

**Gerald: **It was my honour, sir.

_After two days, Jamie had his new brakes fixed and passed the safety test and was ready for work. Theodore, Perry and Dom went to visit him. They were amazed at how dazzling Jamie looked._

**Theodore: **You look _awesome_, Jamie!

**Perry: **Cool!

**Dom: **Absolutely wonderful!

**Jamie: **Thank you all, especially Theodore! He rescued me.

**Perry: **Yay Theodore!

**Dom: **Well done, Theodore!

**Theodore: **(Blushing) Aw shucks, it was nothing.

**Gerald: **Hey, where's my part of thanks?

**Theodore, Perry and Dom: **Gerald!

**Gerald: **Hey! Did you guys miss me?

**Perry: **Of course! But I'm still a bit angry about that time you called me Blueberry.

**Gerald: **Heheh, sorry.

**Jamie: **You three know this guy?

**Theodore: **Yup. He fixed Dom when he was sick and helped refill my water tank. He's from the United States!

**Jamie: **Really? Wow! I've always wanted to meet someone from the States.

**Gerald: **Well you're meeting one right now!

_They all laughed._

**Gerald: **Well, I've got to go now guys. I have a weekly work meeting to attend!

**Theodore, Perry, Dom & Jamie: **Goodbye, Gerald. Jinx! Double jinx! _Triple jinx!_

**Gerald: **Hey, cut out the jinxing already!

**Jamie: **Sorry, Gerald. I guess it slipped out of hand.

**Gerald: **It's okay. Now I'd better vamoose!

_Gerald frantically ran off._

**Dom: **Guess it's only us four.

**Perry: **Come on! Let's take Jamie to meet the other three and take a tour of Sodor!

**Theodore: **Good idea!

_The four friends set off to Tidmouth sheds. But there were no engines there!_

**Theodore: **Oh dear, they must now be working! (Gasps) And _our _jobs too!

**Perry: **What are we going to do?! The fat controller will be _furious_!

**Dom: **Calm down, we can explain that we are showing Jamie around.

_Just then, Sir Thomas Hatt came around. The engines jumped and gulped as he came out of his car._

**STH: **My, my! It seems you three are already doing the job I was about to give you.

**Theodore, Perry & Dom: **W-w-w-what is i-it, s-s-sir?

**STH: **Why showing Jamie around, of course!

_The three of them breathed out sighs of relief. Jamie and Sir Thomas Hatt just laughed._

**Sorry it took so long, I just have a story idea for a book so I am working on it. You are all precious people!**


End file.
